<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by letmeputuonhold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410667">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputuonhold/pseuds/letmeputuonhold'>letmeputuonhold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gunshots, Minor Violence, Multi, Protective Siblings, Short Chapters, Siblings, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputuonhold/pseuds/letmeputuonhold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When terrorists somehow get backstage at ATEEZ'S Concert, a lot goes wrong, and the members find help where they least expect it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Some woosan?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where Everything Went The Opposite Of According To Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fanfic, like ever, so pls don't hate!<br/>If you have any feedback/advice I would love to hear your thoughts!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hongjoong pov</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     <em>Something had been off all day. Our manager had tried to seem causal, but he looked over his shoulder one time too many in this morning’s meeting. I’d noticed a lot more burly-looking people standing around, too. </em></p><p>
  <em>     I shook my head to clear it and turned back to the mirror. Everything was fine. I was strung tight because of the performance, that was all. I started removing my eye makeup. We’d gone almost emo-mode this time, with dark eye shadow and winged eyeliner to go with our black stage outfits. My back was still to the door when it flew open. I heard Mingi scream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A second later the pain kicked in. It was like fire rippling across my shoulder. A needle of pain, slowly ripping it’s way across my back. Time slowed down. Looking down at my arm, I saw blood gushing down the sleeve of my shirt, dripping and forming a red pool on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whoa that’s a lot of blood, " I mumbled, dazed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was the room supposed to be spinning? I saw the makeup girl jump over me, and everything went black.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloodloss and badassery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seonghwa pov</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A bang</p><p>A scream</p><p>I spun around, prepared for the worst, because no normal scream carries that much pain.</p><p>Unfortunately, it’s a good thing I prepared for the worst.</p><p>     Your trademark "bad guy” looked at me and grinned eerily. He was short, in jeans and a black hoodie, with a ski mask covering his eyes. <em>Seriously, what is this, Disney? </em>He lifted the pistol and carefully aimed directly at my head.  </p><p>I was about to die, and there was nothing I could do about it.</p><p>And then the gun was knocked out of his hand. I gasped, because <strong><em>HOLY FUCK</em></strong> <em>I did not just see a teenage makeup stylist attack an armed adult</em></p><p>     He swung a fist, a punch that probably could have killed her, but she dodged, twisted behind him, and slammed his head into the wall. He collapsed on the floor, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She calmly walked over to us, her face a little flushed.<br/><em>did I just witness a teenage girl knock out a terrorist like it was nothing </em></p><p>I jolted back to the present</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kim Hongjoong is <strike>dying</strike> injured and I'm just standing there</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>     "Shit." She looked down at Hongjoong and grimaced. Blood was still seeping out of his shoulder, a wave of crimson slowly moving across the floor. She grabbed San's sweatshirt and pressed it against his shoulder, her hands shaking a little. His breathing was ragged, and slowing down.</p><p>     Yunho runs into the room, stopping dead still when his eyes take in the scene before him. His eyes welling with tears immediately, he knelt down slowly, watching this teenager support our leader until the bleeding finally slowed.</p><p>     She looked me dead in the eyes, and I realized how young she actually was, only like 16. I could see it in her eyes, the mixture of repressed panic and rage. But she was the one taking control. Nothing was panicked about the words that came out of her mouth next; they were sharp and efficient as she coolly delegated tasks.<br/>"Seonghwa, I need you to hold this on his shoulder while I go get some actual supplies and call help. Jongho, find a different cloth for his arm. Yunho, go get Woosan, I think they're in the back closet again."<br/>I nodded, frantically.<br/>She ducked into the staff room. Yunho was still sobbing, but he ran to find our two gayest members. Mingi stumbled into the bathroom to throw up.<br/><em>thank god I don't mind blood too much</em> I thought vaguely. I gazed around blankly, looking for something else to put on Hongjoong's arm (San’s sweatshirt was soaked through).</p><p>     Jongho grabbed a towel and handed it to me. He was shaking. So was I, I realized, like the washing machine on spin cycle. I kept the towel against Hongjoong's shoulder, hoping I was helping and not making things worse.</p><p>She was back, holding a machine gun and a first aid kit. I remembered her name now, Ahnjong. <em>Perfect name for a girl that can knock out fully-grown men<br/></em>I almost rolled my eyes. She lifted Hongjoong into almost a sitting position, pressed a large square of gauze to his shoulder, then wrapped it with a sling. I only now recognized the other object in her hand. "Where the absolute <em>hell</em> did you get that?!" "The staff room," she responded calmly, smirking a little. "I <em>am </em>supposed to protect you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wait, are you the guard?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You put it together in the end.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ahnjong means tranquil, according to Google.</p><p>So... wow. I wrote this at 3 am, will someone pls help me</p><p>anyways</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I really suck at titles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeosang POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wait, are you the guard?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You put it together in the end."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I remembered our briefing, years ago, when they told us we needed bodyguards. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Absolutely not. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We were adamant. We wanted to fit in with normal people, interact with Atiny. We didn't want to be celebrities, we wanted to be musicians. As San said "I... just like Music."</em>
</p><p><em>So, no obvious bodyguards. The director told us we needed someone around us, and we agreed to one of our common staff members being a "secret bodyguard". </em>But</p><p>
  <em>We didn't know who the guard was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess now we do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I flash back to the present, hurrying down the hall. Jongho is carrying Hongjoong, he's the only member strong enough. Ahnjong walks in front of us, hiding a gun in her jacket. The rest of us trail behind in stony silence. The longer we take, the closer Hongjoong is to dying.</p><p>We're only walking to the van, but we have to walk several blocks to avoid people, and Jongho is getting tired. He slows, lagging more and more. Eventually, he has to stop. Ahnjong hesistates, then calmly picks him up instead. By now, I'm not even surprised. She can knock people out with one hit and hit a target from 300 feet away, why shouldn't she be able to carry a 150 pound man?</p><p>A hysterical laugh bubbles in my throat. I'm panicking, and I know it. It doesn't make repressing it any easier.</p><p>*San's POV*</p><p>"Why us?" I blurt out, suddenly desperate to hear the answer. "What do they get from killing us?" </p><p>She looked back sadly, like it wasn't the first time someone'd asked her that.  </p><p>"If you want to hurt someone, you go after their hope. You're encouraging and uplifting. They need you out of the way.</p><p>Also, they planted bombs throughout the entire building. They were going to kill everyone they could, not just you eight."</p><p>Wooyoung tightens his grip on my hand. I glance at his face, and I know he's just as terrified as I am.</p><p>We round a corner, Ahnjong in the lead, and a van's sitting in the drive.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So these are really short and kinda bad, but....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is total shit im sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a van in the drive, and in the driver's seat... Lee Junyoung.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>Junyoung had been our 9th member for <em>From</em>, and he'd been really close with Wooyoung especially. We'd tried to stay in touch after debut, but eventually he stopped just... stopped responding. We hadn't heard from him in over a year, and now here he was, driving our van. </p><p>Wooyoung grabbed him in a hug tighter than a straitjacket, sniffling a little. </p><p>His face lit up when he saw us, but quickly darkened when he saw Hongjoong.</p><p>"Damn it Ahnjong! What happened?"</p><p>She carefully set Hongjoong down on the floor of the van before looking at him.</p><p>"Oppa, it was a mess. They got past the front guard, I'm pretty sure Sang-hoon gave info. One of them actually got into the dressing room."</p><p>He sighed, looking exhausted. </p><p>"Whatever, we need to get them home, right yeodongsaeng**?"</p><p>There was something teasing in his tone that took me a moment to decipher.</p><p>She groaned. "I'm literally only 16 minutes younger than you. Besides, I'm better at the job. That's why I got the members and you got the truck."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and started the car. </p><p>I finally put it together. When she called him oppa*, she actually meant...</p><p>Junyoung chuckled.</p><p>"I never told you guys I had a younger sister, did I?"</p><p>"Twin!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Oppa means older brother, and **yeodongsaeng means younger sister.</p><p>Literally no-one is reading this, but I'm having fun writing it so...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes to darkness. When I try to sit up, pain shoots through my shoulder, radiating down my side. <br/>"Careful."<br/>My eyes focus on Seonghwa sitting next to me. My eyes focus on tan leather seats, and I realize we're in the van. The members are clustered around me, Yunho sleeping with his head in Mingi's lap.<br/> Seonghwa helps me sit up, and my eyes focus on the only person I don't recognize. <br/>"Hey." She smiles, then looks over her shoulder. "Junyoung, pull over. Hongjoong's awake."<br/>I'm confused. Where am I, who is this girl that seems to be in charge, and most importantly, why do I feel like I just got stabbed?</p><p>Yeosang giggles wryly, and I realize I'd spoken out loud. <br/>"Hyung, this is Ahnjong. She's Junyoung's twin sister. We are currently in our van heading to Ahnjong's house. Because you have been shot."<br/>"...oh" My voice sounds small, and slightly slurred. Everything about Yeosang's explanation makes sense in a total nonsensical way.<br/>"Wait what. Who shot me, why? Why are with them?"<br/>"Someone was trying to kill you, " Ahnjong says gently. "One of them managed to get into your practice room and shot you. I killed him and got you out of there. We're going to my house because we don't know who we can trust right now."<br/>"It was awesome Hyung! You got shot and she jumped over you and was all like "pow,-pow, blam-pow, and just slammed his head into a wall!" Wooyoung interjects excitedly, confirming that yes, he is indeed, a child.<br/>Seonghwa shoots him a look that would kill, and he shrinks back into San's lap.<br/>It's more than I can handle, the pain, the confusion, the intensity.<br/>The last thing I feel is Seonghwa's hands gently coming through my hair and a gentle kiss on my forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>